Jacques Aquitaine
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Black (Dark Brown in Light) |eye color= Ocean Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height=ft. |weight=lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= Count of Monte Cristo Head of |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Esme (Ex-Lover) Renesmee (Daughter) (Niece) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Jacques Aquitaine (アクイテーン ジャック, Akuiteen Jakku) was a noble hailing from . The middle child of his generation, he would see his older brother leave the family to join a booming merchant class in the kingdom's capital, while his elder and young sisters would marry out and subsequently move out. Meanwhile, his remaining brother would pursue other hobbies and interests. Thus, the ruling of the County of Monte Cristo fell squarely in his lap. With the death of his father and predecessor, he would be called back from a promising career as a Pergrande Knight to become Count of Monte Cristo (伯爵のモンティ クリスト, Hakushaku no Monti Kurisuto). He would prove immensely popular with his county during his tenure, noted for his handsomeness, chivalry, love of his people, and approachable personality. Yet it would be his handsomeness and charisma that captured the attention of trouble. Jacques would notice she had the same pull as his townspeople gathered around this dazzling redhead. Staring turned to talking, talking turned to walking, and then something just a bit more. Any with eyes could see his infatuation with her, and it seemed she reciprocated; the county's folks began secretly rooting for them, hoping they'd tie the knot. Such fervor only increased when the Count shared the news that she was pregnant. Alas, that would be the last words he said to his beloved populace; his charred remains were found weeks later. This would kick of a succession crisis in the county, one that's persisted as the four remaining siblings jockey for power. Nonetheless, there remains a hope his killer will be brought to justice and his unborn child returns to claim what is theirs. Appearance The charm of a handsome man. Standing at about 6'1, Jacques remained comfortably tall without towering over his fellow countrymen. Possibly his most admired trait (besides his wind-blown flow of black, sometime dark brown locks) were his deep blue eyes. They always held warmth, filled with a light which grew with age instead of dimming. This paired well with skin the color of cream, the two shades balancing each other. He typically wore his hair at shoulder length, desiring a bit of flow, but wanting to keep it manageable so as not to be bogged down with upkeep. In his mind, other things could be done with those extra minutes and hours, including taking care of his people. In line with his status as a knight of the Pergrande Kingdom (later Senior Knight upon his ascension), Jacques was commonly seen in his armor. While some of his reasoning was due to vanity (typically receiving comments of how dashing he looked), he ultimately felt most comfortable when wearing it, able to project a position of strength and reassurance to those in his county. More importantly, he'd be ready if things went sideways; plus it didn't hurt if he inspired a few boys and girls to pursue knighthood one day. His particular set was a deep azure in hue, almost indigo when the center breastplate was reached. It was largely accented with golden elbow guards and trims, designed to complement the deep blue. Unlike most armor of old, his variant is notably form conforming, allowing for greater mobility and less weight, while still maintaining the protective layer knight's armor is known for. On rare occasions (beyond the more common occurrences within his estate), the Count could be found donning more casual clothing. Where this was often seen was when he volunteered at local restaurant in town. There, the noble could be found bussing tables, taking orders, manning the establishment's bar, and even cooking now and then. Though sometimes seen as a publicity stunt, it allowed him to speak with his constituents in a less formal setting, with this reinforced by his casual clothing. During these instances, he would wear a long white apron extending to his ankles, with it secured by a black bowtie. Underneath was a set of crisp khakis or dark pants, neatly pressed beforehand. He would add to this a white oxford shirt, two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Over it is a waist charcoal black waist coat. Completing the picture is a set of black shoes (though Jac has worn the leg portions of his armor before). Together with dancing blue irises and a warm, inviting smile, the Count cuts a charismatic figure earning his fair share of admirers. It's rumored his former lover first met him in this manner. Personality History Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: During his short, if fatal battle with Esme, he was shown to be exceptionally fast, easily keeping up with the centuries old vampire and at times eclipsing her (much to the latter's intrigue and excitement). He was able to switch pace at a moment's notice, adjust the speed of sword swing when an attack came, and effectively maneuver in tight quarters before it spilled outside. Twice, the speed of swings shorn hair from her person, though he would ultimately succumb to her illusions. Esme estimated that his top speed would allow him to keep up with animals like gazelles for a fair distance, with good conditioning giving him the ability to extend it further. Nonetheless, he would still be slower than one using High Speed, mentioning losing to one in combat after the adversary used the magic on their weapon and themselves. He described it as "trying to hit lightning with a battering ram". Expert Swordsman: *'Dual-Wielding': Trivia